Crisscolfer Riot: Dublin
by jude crisscolfer daughter
Summary: Darren pasa tiempo ya confundido por lo que siente por Chris y esta seguro que por ese mismo motivo tuvo que besarlo en el concierto en Dublin. Cuando esta totalmente seguro, se da cuenta que ya no quiere una relación de amigos.


**CrissColfer Riot: Dublin**

Se le tornaba raro a Darren porque no se encontraba roncando como el resto de sus compañeros, acababa de terminar toda una serie de concierto con una ultima presentación en un Dublin, se encontraba exhausto y el tiempo que tenía para dormir no lo iba poder abastecer, pero las cosas que tenía en su cabeza eran más fuertes que el cansancio que sentía en ese momento.

Suspiraba bastante incluso ya había perdido la cuenta y el moreno se conocía demasiado bien como para saber a qué se debían, o más bien a _quien_ se debían.

Sip, estaba convencido, estaba locamente enamorado de Chris Colfer, y estuvo esperando una oportunidad como esa para volver a sentir sus labios por última vez hasta la próxima temporada y quien sabe cuánto tiempo más. (Por que seamos sinceros, pasan besos klaine cada año bisiesto). El beso que Naya tenía planeado darle a Heather en medio del concierto era la ocasión perfecta para realizar aquello que anhelaba con su novio de Ficción. De repente Darren recordó el drama del asunto eso de "Ficción". El no quería besar a "Kurt" para nada; el quería besar a la persona a la persona detrás de ese icono gay de televisión….Chris Colfer

Así que ese beso, le fue insuficiente….

Se dirigió inseguro por la obscuridad que había, y caminaba hacia la pequeña nevera de la habitación del hotel, a buscar algo que comer porque por alguna razón ese debate con si mismo le había dado hambre, pero el ver quien se encontraba revisándolo también, le hizo olvidar cualquier necesidad que sentía (Algo que no era raro que pasara).

-Qué haces despierto?-Le dijo Criss tratando de disimular su extraña alegría.

El castaño se dio la vuelta hacia la persona que le hablaba justo después de soltar un "Mierda" por el susto –Eres tu Dios Santo, casi me das un infarto.

Darren se reía para si mismo del hecho de que Chris sea posiblemente la cosa más tierna que haya podido ver alguna vez en su vida y que de eso labios puedan salir palabras como la que es "mierda"

El castaño se recuperaba del susto

-Bueno tenia algo de hambre, pero creo que se terminaron todas las galletas-dijo mirando nuevamente desilusionado a la nevera.

-Bueno, yo tengo unas oreos al lado de mi cama, son tuyas si las quieres…

xxx

Deben estar por aquí…-Decía el moreno metiendo su mano en un cajón de su mesa de noche…

-Porque no enciendes la luz?-pregunto el castaño

-Ni loco, alguna vez has encendido una luz después de haber estado mucho tiempo a obscuras? Te quedas como ciego y estúpido temporalmente….Aqui estan!-Levantando una mano victorioso con el paquete de galletitas.

-Aquí tiene señor..- mientras se las entregaba a Colfer.

-Bueno Gracias…-Cuando Chris estaba a punto de abandonar su habitación, Darren tenía que detenerlo.

-Chris por favor espera…

-Si?- dijo el castaño retrocediendo de donde se dirigía

-Enserio no vas a decirme nada del beso de hoy?

-Bu-bueno algo como qué?

El mayor se sentó sobre su cama hablándole nervioso al que se paraba en su puerta.

-..No sé… Que te gustó..-Respiro- Que te gustó como a mi…

Permanecía callado. En cambio el moreno cansado de las indirectas se levantó, y comenzó a hablarle mientras se dirigía hacia él.

-Me encantas Chris, te adoro como no tienes idea… No-nose que soy, no sé si soy hetero, gay bi o lo que sea, lo único que sé es- ya enfrente de él y sosteniendo sus delicadas manos-..quiero poder besarte, no porque alguien no los indique así.. Si no porque queremos.

No dijo más.

Fueron sus acciones las que hablaron por él.

Si, los labios de Chris son más deliciosos que los de Kurt (por más extraño que eso pudiera sonar)

Sentía que iba a caer llorando si el castaño no lo correspondía de alguna manera… pero ahí estaba.. Poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras Darren entrelazaba las suyas alrededor de mi cintura permitiéndose presionar sus cadera contra las de él, pudo notar como su respiración se aceleraba como repuesta.

Sintió las lenguas jugar una con la otra, en algunos momentos le daba mordidas a su labio inferior… no se escuchaban (mucho) los ligeros gemidos que soltaban, ya que no se daban el lujo de separar sus bocas, pero estaban ahí. Era magnifico al fin tener la oportunidad de poder saborear esos hermosos labios que eran de Colfer y no de Hummel.

Continuaron unos segundos más pero al final con algo de tristeza (y excitación) se separaron, pero aun mantenían la distancia suficiente como para poder admirar cada detalle de los increíbles ojos que tenían al frente , esos preciosos ojos que cambiaban solo cuando se miraban el uno al otro.

-Buenas Noches- dijo Chris rozando sus labios con los de Darren.

Sus brazos abandonaron el cuello del moreno, para poder retirarse sin mencionar más, aunque lo que quería decir era demasiado.

Chris se arrojó a su cama cerrando los ojos tratando de poder revivir las sensaciones que Darren le había causado. Cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearlo tibiamente por la cintura.

-Que haces?- dijo el castaño en una mezcla de risita y susurro, mientras se daba la vuelta para estar rostro a rostro con él, mentiría si digiera que no lo esperaba.

-Me encanta todo de ti, absolutamente todo tu cabello tus locas ocurrencias, tu sonrisa, que aunque tú la detestes yo la amo, tu amor loco por los gatos y llamas.. Todo…

Chris estaba enamorado de él y era muy consciente de ello, pero que podía decir? Si lo que el quería decirle era que lo ama y lo amo desde siempre. Pero.. ¿Qué tal si Darren estaba ebrio y solo estaba diciendo estupideces, Y mañana al despertar negase todo lo que ahora le afirmaba?..

Bueno ebrio no estaba… sería algo más evidente…

Tal vez… debería por lo menos creer esta vez que esto puede ser verdad. No?

Quisieras tener una cita?-Pregunto el moreno metiendo sus pies entre los del castaño.

-Darren Everett Criss, eres la mayor prueba de perfección que puede haber…-Los brazos que oprimían a Chris se aflojaron mientras una gran decepción se reflejaba en su rostro, imaginándose lo que se venía.

-Pero?-Dijo finalmente

Chris sonrió y se envolvió más a gusto en esos brazos y posando su frente con la de Darren,

-Pero nada…No quiero "citas" las citas son como una especia de prueba para ver si te sientes "cómodo" con una persona con la que podrías mantener una relación, yo…-su tono de hablar cambio a uno más avergonzado, creyendo que tal vez estaba yendo muy rápido- yo no creo necesitar una prueba para ver si quiero estar contigo…quiero estar contigo…-No necesitaba más estaba seguro, amaba a ese chico de ojos azules.

-Yo quiero estar contigo… Te quiero como mi novio Chris… Podrías serlo? Me refiero… Quieres ser mi novio?

El menor deposito un beso en sus labios, esta vez no se apartó de ellos para hablar.

-No hay algo que quiera más…

Luego de un largo rato de besarse apasionadamente dando algunas vueltas por la cama abrazados y con algo de sueño hablaron de lo que su relación implicaría.

-Me muero por ver la reacción de todos al saber que estamos juntos- dijo abrazando a su novio en forma cuchara.

-Yo también pero… creo que sería mejor que no le dijéramos a nadie de esto, hay una gran cantidad de parejas de celebridades que se echan a perder por culpa de los medios y los paparazis…no me gustaría que nos pase eso a nosotros.

No, él tampoco quería que les pasara eso.

-Si crees que es lo mejor para nosotros, me parece perfecto-Besando la parte anterior de su cabeza y acariciando su suaves manos de porcelana que cruzó con las suyas encajaban perfectamente.

Y claro los dos sabían que si lo querían mantener en secreto, el despertar juntos no era la mejor manera de ocultarlo, pero tampoco creían que quedarse un rato más le haría daño a alguien, daba lo mismo, mientras se tengan el uno al otro que importaba lo que pensara el resto

.


End file.
